


Touching isn't enough

by Gabepai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Bottom Hubert von Vestra, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Hurt/Comfort, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, My Unit | Byleth Twins, One Shot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Size Kink, Soft Hubert von Vestra, Top My Unit | Byleth, Vaginal Sex, bisexual hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabepai/pseuds/Gabepai
Summary: A bunch of soft fluff and sexy smut shots with the one and only Hubert von VestraDon't tell anyone but he's the only character That I remembered their name. Well, except for Dimitri... 😳😳
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Touching isn't enough

**Author's Note:**

> these will just be little drabbles and one shots. I'll put smut warning in the titles of smut chapters dw. I just love this man. Enjoy

"I don't like where this is going. I knew I should've eliminated you when I had the chance." You sighed and strolled down the main entrance hallway with Hubert to the infirmary. "Quiet down. You'll catch more attention." He grimaced from the warmth of your hand in his. He didn't dislike it, it was just... all so new to him. Anyone who caught sight of his glare or even saw him in the room or even heeded his threats and warnings ran the other way. He was certainly a scary individual. It was a reason for Bernadetta missing some classes early on in the school year. But you entrusted her that Hubert would remain harmless and that she should face her fears. She reluctantly complied yet still shivers in his presence. At least she goes to class again.

Before you could turn the corner to go up the stairs which led to the infirmary Hubert immediately dragged you through the doors and past the dorms. He did not trust Manuela to be alone with him as he caught onto the amount of workers, knights and students she flirts with on the daily. And for his absolute reason for dragging dear Byleth to their dorm room was because he knew they had a first aid kit. You sighed and let him into your room and went toward the desk. "How did you know?" He breathed through his nose with a lack of interest for conversation. He just wanted to leave. His emotions were all over the place. "I have been keeping my eye on you since you were appointed as our professor. Now, that I think about it. You always seem to keep your room unlocked and wide open for the world to see." It was embarrassing but you knew well that Hubert was only trying to get in your skin. You asked where the wound was and he bared it to you. It was on his forearm. You took out some bandages and bandaids out and dotted some vulnerary onto the wound. He hissed and the first thing that came to action was to comfort him. Even if he was the most undesirable student here at the officers academy, you still found it somewhere in their heart to make sure he was okay. He took noticed and decided not to backlash at the sentiment.

"Next time in battle, don't be so reckless. What if you were to fall in battle?" He tutted. "Not possible." You reach for his face with a gentle hand and hushed him. "Hubert as much as I know you want to be as useful to Edelgard as possible; I need to remind you that fighting front lines is dangerous especially for a mage class like yourself. Take someone with you.. take me if it helps. Going alone will only take longer and you could get injured again. But next time, it could end up way worse." "Are you done scolding me? You sound like a mother scolding her child for getting lost at the marketplace." That was new. "I only care about you and the rest of my students." "I don't need your pity. I am the only one who Lady Edelgard-" you hushed him, placing you hand onto his and a finger over his thin lips. His glare turned into a curious gaze and then silence again. 

As he left, he apologized which was completely out of character for him but once he walked off he didn't turn back. Good old Hubert.


End file.
